Siempre te protegeré
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: Nadie intentara lastimarla de nuevo. Jamás permitiría que nadie la aleje de su lado, nunca. ¡Cap 2 Up! -No te preocupes Yato, tu eres la persona mas importante para mí.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas~ estoy aqui con un nuevo fic, mas bien, mi primer fic de Noragami (YatoxHiyori)**

**Espero que les guste ese One-shot!**

**:D**

**Sin mas, los dejo leer...**

* * *

**Siempre te protegeré.**

**.**

**~Capitulo único~**

**.**

No sabía en qué momento había llegado a esa situación. Lo único que recordaba era que estaba dando saltos por los tejados de las casas y los postes de cables –su cuerpo había quedado en su casa, recostado en el sofá- y de pronto, los lobos con las extrañas mascaras comenzaron a perseguirla.

Volteó a para ver que eran cinco lobos los que la perseguían. Hiyori trato de correr más rápido, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando Nora se presento ante ella con tres lobos más.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto jadeante. Los lobos que la perseguían también se habían detenido ante la presencia de su ama.

-Ya te lo dije- dijo divertida, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los animales- No eres adecuada para él.

-No… no te entiendo- dijo confundida- ¿Por… por qué dices eso? Yo me preocupo por Yato, yo no quiero hacerle nada mayo, yo… yo, a él, yo…

-Suficiente- ordenó Nora- Enfóquense en su cola.

-Entendido- los lobos se relamieron el hocico y comenzaron a perseguirla de nuevo.

Hiyori comenzó a correr de nuevo, no tenia rumbo fijo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano sus piernas perderían las fuerzas.

Los lobos cada vez estaban más cerca. Uno de ellos sujeto su falda y la rompió un poco.

Angustiada y agitada, la ayakashi se oculto en un callejón. Respiro hondo y trato re recuperar fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Escucho los pasos de los animales cerca de ella, y con miedo, comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás. Dirigió su vista hacia sus espaldas y temió lo peor, había tres lobos más detrás suyo.

Las fieras estaban a punto de atacar, pero Hiyori salto hacia el techo del edificio y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Sabía que los lobos la perseguían, pero Hiyori no volteo. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era correr y correr. Lo único que quería era escapar de ellos y poder ver de nuevo a Yato y a Yukine.

Al pensar en eso, unas lágrimas se le escaparon, los recuerdos del día en que conoció a Yato y descubrió que era un Dios; cuando encontraron a Yukine y se convirtió en un shinki. Todos los momentos buenos y malos. Pero sobre todo, la calidez que sintió cuando los abrazo, más bien, la calidez que desprendía Yato. Su aroma. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. Todo de él la atraía enormemente y para ella era una gran pena no podérselo decir.

-Yato-susurró.

Los lobos estaban a solo unos pocos metros de ella.

-Yato- dijo un poco más alto.

Sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y en un mal movimiento, cayó hasta el suelo de una plaza.

-Yato- su voz iba en aumento.

Se levanto, quedando sentada en el suelo.

-¡Yato!

Los lobos aterrizaron en frente de ella. Rodeándola.

-¡YATO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, derramando algunas lagrimas.

Los animales saltaron para atacarla, pero algo los detuvo.

-¡Sekki!- se escucho un poco lejos.

En un rápido movimiento, los lobos fueron cortados y una figura se paro frente a ella, dándole la espalda.

-¡Aléjense de ella!- gritó Yato.

Hiyori veía incrédula la espalda del Dios. Se abrazo tratando de parar el repentino temblor de su cuerpo.

-Yato- dijo Nora, apareciendo de entre los pocos lobos que quedaban.

-Nora- musitó enfadado. La furia estaba reflejada en la mirada de Yato. Enfadado era poco decir.

-Lo lamento, Nora-sama, pero ese hombre no nos permitió acercarnos más- hablo el lobo que estaba más cerca de ella.

-No te preocupes, tú y los demás pueden irse.

-Hai- y dicho y hecho, los lobos desaparecieron.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?- pregunto Yato.

-¿No es obvio?- Nora sonrió- Ella no es apropiada para estar a tu lado.

-¿Qué dices?- gruñó Yato.

-Ella no…

-¡Cállate!- gritó el Dios- Tú no eres nadie para decidir eso.

-Yato- comenzó a acercase a paso lento- solo yo soy perfecta para estar a tu lado, esa mitad ayakashi no merece ese puesto.

Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, Yato la apunto con Yukine e hizo que se detuviera.

_-¡Yato!-_ dijo Yukine, temiendo lo peor.

-Tranquilízate Yukine- hablo Yato, tratando de calmarlo- Nora, si te vuelves a acercar a Hiyori o mandas a algunas de tus malditas mascotas… ¡Te mato!

El aura que Yato desprendía, asustaba a todos los pequeños fantasmas que rondaban por ahí e hizo estremecer a Hiyori.

Nora no dijo nada, su rostro se volvió serio y sin más, se marchó. Yato espero unos segundos, para asegurarse de que no volvería de nuevo y se giro hacia la chica.

-Hiyori- su voz se suavizo considerablemente- ¿Estás bien?

Ella seguía abrazándose a sí misma y tenía la mirada baja.

Yukine volvió a de nuevo a su forma real y Yato se acerco un poco hasta quedar arrodillado frente a ella.

-Hiyori…- no sabía que decirle, se maldecía por haberla metido en ese problema- Hiyori… yo…- de pronto, sin previo aviso, la chica se lanzo a sus brazos, rodeándolo por la espalda.

-¡Yato!- dijo aliviada y comenzó a derramar mas lagrimas- tenía miedo, creí… creí que no vendrías, temí que jamás volvería a verlos de nuevo.

Yato quedo sorprendido por la inesperada acción, pero rápidamente correspondió el abrazo. Paso una mano por su cintura y la otra la coloco en la cabeza de ella, tratando de relajarla.

-Ya estoy aquí, Hiyori- susurró cerca de su oído y en respuesta, Hiyori se aferró más a él.

Antes de eso, él estaba descansando en el santuario de Tenjin junto con Yukine. Sin embargo tenía un extraño sentimiento que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Fue ahí cuando escucho la voz de Hiyori llamándolo, no lo pensó dos veces y le dijo a Yukine que debían partir en su búsqueda. Para su suerte, la encontraron justo a tiempo.

-Yo siempre voy a protegerte, Hiyori- seguía susurrándole- jamás dejare que nadie te haga daño, no permitiré que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

El abrazo se hizo más fuerte, ninguno quería soltarse. No hacían falta palabras, todos estaba dicho en sus acciones.

Yukine los miraba divertido y un poco risueño. Sabía lo que había entre esos dos, incluso antes que ellos mismos. Estaba contento que nada malo había ocurrido.

Y en silencio, prometió junto con Yato, que jamás dejaría que alguien dañara a su querida Hiyori.

.

No importaba lo que ambos tendrían que hacer con tal de seguir viendo la hermosa sonrisa de Ikki Hiyori.

.

* * *

Yo! :D

Les gusto? Dejen un review...

No les gusto? Dejen un review...

Realmente espero que les haya gustados! :D

Conforme vayan pasando los capítulos de Noragami (manga y anime) iré viendo si escribo mas fics! :D

Nos vemos en algún otro fanfic! ;)


	2. Recuerdos

**Buenas~ ¿cómo les va? De nuevo con Noragami, en realidad, no tenia pensado**

**hacer una "conti" de este fic, lo hago porque... no se, se me ocurrió xD**

**Lo iba a hacer a aprte, pero creí que era mejor dejarlo como una segunda parte...**

**De todas maneras, espero que les guste! ;)**

* * *

**.**

**Recuerdos**

**.**

Era sábado en la noche y Hiyori se encontraba en su casa estudiando para un examen que tendría el lunes. Sus padres no estaban, así que amablemente-por decisión del Dios- Yato y Yukine decidieron pasar la noche en su casa.

El reloj marcaba pasada la media noche, asi que, agotado por las lecciones de la chica, Yukine decidió ir a la habitación del hermano de Hiyori a descansar.

Yato en cambio, se rehusó a ir a dormir, ya que quería terminar de leer un manga que Hiyori tenía en su habitación. Sin embargo, cayó rendido en la cama de ella a los pocos minutos.

La mitad ayakashi estaba punto de terminar cuando escucho un quejido proveniente de la cama. Se volteó y vio a Yato –todavía durmiendo- agitado y con muecas de agobio. Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco a paso lento hasta él. Se sentó en la cama, cerca suyo, y en un intento de calmarlo, comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

* * *

_Yato estaba desesperado, no podía encontrarla. No sabía dónde estaba. Estaba muy, muy preocupado._

_Paseó su vista, una y otra vez, pero no podía encontrar a Hiyori. Para colmo, Yukine tampoco estaba. Comenzó a caminar, buscándola con más ahínco. Estaba en el centro de la ciudad y la gran multitud de personas dificultaba su búsqueda._

_Hasta que lo escuchó. Una risa, esa risa inconfundible. Su risa. Sonriente, se dio la vuelta y la vio. Hiyori estaba frente a él, con sus amigas. Estaba linda –como siempre- y parecía que iban a comer a algún lugar._

_Se acercó a ella. Alargó su mano, intentando tocarle el hombro. Pero no hubo contacto alguno. La mano de Yato traspaso el cuerpo de Hiyori. Incrédulo, volvió a intentar tocarla, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Desesperado lo intento varias veces, podía oírla reír sin preocupaciones y más desesperado se ponía._

_-¡Hiyori!- gritó desesperado._

_-No lo sé… la última vez que fui ahí casi gaste toda mi mesada- dijo ella, conversando con sus amigas._

_-¡Hiyori- grito de nuevo, no lo escuchaba, nadie lo hacía- ¡HIYORI!_

_-Yato- escucho que lo llamaban, pero no era la voz de Hiyori._

_-Nora- dijo nervioso, volteándose._

_-Te lo dije, Yato- la errante se encontraba delante de él, sonriendo enigmática.-Esa chica no es adecuada para ti._

_-¡Cállate!-grito desesperado._

_-Yato, entiéndelo, solo yo soy perfecta para ti- Nora levantó la mano hacia él._

_-¡No!- exclamo furioso-¡No es así! Hiyori es… ¡Solo Hiyori es…_

_Nora lo interrumpió._

_-Hiyori ya no se acuerda de ti- dijo tranquila y sin perder la sonrisa- ella te olvidó como a un juguete después que creces-rió- no eres importante para ella._

_-¡Te equivocas!- refutó- Hiyori no me olvido, es solo… solo…_

_-Solo… ¿Qué?_

_Yato no supo que decir, así que se volteó hacia la mitad ayakashi._

_-¡Hiyori!-grito de nuevo- ¡Hiyori!... ¡HIYORI!_

_De nuevo, no lo escucho. En cambio, comenzó a alejarse junto a las otras chicas. Yato quiso alcanzarla, tomarla del brazo y hacer que se voltee, pero no pudo. Seguía atravesándola, como un simple fantasma._

_-Es inútil… tarde o temprano, esto sucedería._

_-Hiyori…- susurró terriblemente angustiado.- ¡HIYORI!_

* * *

-¡Hiyori!- grito, asustando a la nombrada, quien todavía acariciando su cabeza.

Yato despertó totalmente exaltado y su respiración se volvió todavía más errática.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo- susurraba Hiyori, retomando las caricias a los cabellos del Dios.

Y al parecer, ese sutil gesto, hizo que Yato se calmara.

-Hiyori-dijo, casi sin creer que ella estuviera allí.

-Dime- ella sonreía tranquila.

El rostro de Yato se volvió atemorizado, en un rápido movimiento, él la tomó del brazo que lo acariciaba y la jaló contra sí, haciéndola chocar contra su pecho. Soltó su agarre y la envolvió casi necesitadamente en sus brazos.

-¿Ya-yato?- inquirió sonrojada.

-Estás aquí, ¡estás aquí!- decía aliviado- me escuchas, ¡puedo tocarte!

-Y-yato, ¿Qué dices?- Hiyori trataba de apartarse de él, para poder mirarle a la cara, pero Yato no se lo permitía.

-Hiyori- llamó, esta vez, serio- no te alejes de mí, no… no me olvides- murmuró escondiendo su cabeza en la unión del hombro con el cuello de Hiyori.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero luego sonrió y se apartó un poco de él, haciendo que quedara totalmente recostado en la cama. Él seguía angustiado, pero permitió que ella se retirara, pero no del todo, ya que sus manos seguían situadas en su cintura.

-No te preocupes Yato- comenzó, tranquila y acariciándole los cabellos- ya te lo dije, yo jamás podría olvidarte- puso su otro brazo en el pecho del chico y acomodó su cabeza encima, mientras sonreía contenta- Tu eres muy importante para mí.

_Importante_… esa era la palabra que Nora también había usado en su sueño.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- se apresuró a preguntar-¿Lo juras?

-Claro que si- rio- eres la persona _más_ importante para mí.

Yato se sonrojo, era increíble como con solo verla y escucharla, su corazón palpitaba de manera casi exorbitante.

La atrajo de nuevo hasta su pecho en un abrazo y situó su rostro en los cabellos de ella. Hiyori se apego a él feliz, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de él y sintió el aroma que tanto adoraba.

Hiyori- llamó en un susurró.

-¿Hm?-despegó su rostro del pecho del Dios y lo miró a los ojos.

-Te amo- dijo sonrojado. Hiyori sonrió igual de ruborizada.

-Yo también te amo, Yato- él acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó. Un beso lleno de amor y comprensión, de promesas y, sobre todo, de recuerdos.

.

.

.

* * *

Yo! me quedo medio -tal vez mas- romanticon que el anterior, pero me guuuuusta~

Mas que nada, agradezco a los que me escribieron en el capitulo anterior, espero que este también les haya gustado...

gOgo dAnE

Sonic-Rainbow

Estefa-chan

mary-animeangel

SakuraSakata

Sin mas, gracias de antemano por leer este fic.

Nos vemos en otro -futuro- fic

Bye,bye :)


End file.
